Quest to Hogwarts-wait, Hogwarts?
by Riverdalerider99
Summary: A story about how 3 OC's and Percy, Annabeth, and Nico go to Hogwarts. Set in 3rd Year, after the Titan War. My 3 OC's are in 3rd Year, but Percy, Annabeth, and Nico are in 5th Year. I have the first few chapters already written, but after that there will be less frequent updates. The 1st chapter is a kind of prologue, so you get to know the OC's. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. R and R!
1. Prologue-ish thing

**Riverdalerider99: and now for the disclaimer!**

**Nora: do we really have to do this?**

**Riverdalerider99: we have to, do you want my story to be deleted?**

**Nora: maybe...**

**Riverdalerider99: oh, shut up!**

**Leo Valdez: fine, I'll do it! Jeez. Riverdalerider99 owns nothing. All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

**(Meanwhile, Nora and Riverdalerider99 have been mentally wrestling)**

**Riverdalerider99, trying to keep Nora from pinning her: thank you! Flame on!**

**So this is my first fan fiction. It's a story about three OC's and Percy, Nico, and Annabeth. Percabeth, but not to a super lovey-dovey extent. I'm also going to give a huge shout out to izzywalz1999, who is literally sitting next to me on our class trip and giving me advice and proof reading my chapters! The first chapter is kind of like a prologue, giving you info about my OC's.**

**Flames accepted, but note I will use Leo as a shield.**

Chapter 1

My shoes crunched on the snow as I walked down the path. I should have had Ace ready 5 minutes ago, but with ADHD, it was hard for me to keep track of time.

"Nora! Where have you been? I've been waiting for hours!"

"Hahaha, we're both ADHD, you know it was only like 5 minutes." My sister, Jenna, had Scout's reins in her hands, and was twirling them impatiently.

A word about our life: it's seriously messed up. My name is Nora Smith. I'm a daughter of Khione. Go ahead, say it. I shouldn't be alive. And that's not all. I crashed eye-first into the corner of a table at age 7, so now I am blind in my left eye **(A/N, idk if that's possible, but just play along). **

My adoptive sister, who was adopted at age 2, is a daughter of Heapheastus. Now, you're probably all saying, "How is that possible. There is no way you're both demigods!"

Honestly, I have no idea how it happened, but stick with me. Me, Jenna, my mom, my dad, and Gram live in and run a riding stable. All of us teach a few lessons a week. I teach three girls, all of them at the same level, which is just starting to jump. My horse, Ace, and Jenna's horse, Scout, are descended from Arion, so they can go super fast.

It's Monday evening, so neither Jenna or I **(A/N is that grammatically correct?)** have to teach, which means we are jumping together. Both of us have finished our chores and most of our homework, and nobody's using the riding ring, so we are free to use it until dinner.

"If you start to set up the jumps, I'll be there in like 5 minutes. I don't know about you, but I want to work on 4 ft. oxers, and maybe some triples." **(A/N, if you don't know what these are, they are types of horseback riding jumps. I'm crazy about horses, so there will be a lot of horse references, but I will always explain what they are in a/n's.)**

"Sounds good to me." Jenna's face is screwed up in concentration, probably imagining the placement of the jumps. Being a child of Hepheastus, she is pretty good at figuring out placement that work for our horses' different stride lengths.

I hurry to tack up Ace.

****Line Break****

As we trot around, warming up, I take in today's course. It's hard, but the jumps are relatively small for our level. Nothing over 4 1/2 feet. After Jenna goes first, it's my turn to jump the course.

I bring Ace into a canter **(A/N, a three beat speed, the most common one in competitive horse jumping.)**, the wind rushing in my ears. As we approach the first jump, a simple - but high - cross rail, I sit deeper in the saddle, slowing Ace down. I rise up in jumping position, enjoying that weightless feeling that comes with jumping a horse. We complete the course almost perfectly, with the exception of a chipped stride before an oxer, resulting in me almost falling off. Jenna and I do the course a few more times, then cool the horses out and put the jumps back.

After dinner and homework, we have some extra time.

"How about a duel?" Jenna asks, smiling mischievously.

I grin back. I wasn't planning on doing anything else, anyway. I unsheathe my two daggers, different lengths and weights, from their tiny hidden sheaths, and Jenna presses a button on what appears to be an iPod shuffle.

I guess I should explain the weapons. They were both 12th birthday presents from Hepheastus, who is kind of my adoptive godly parent, owing to the fact my mother hates me. My two daggers are good for throwing and fighting, and are charmed to return to their sheaths if I throw them. They are concealed in a double scabbard the size of two toothpicks. Jenna's sword appears when you hit the center button of the "iPod shuffle."

We started to fight. It was evenly matched, until Jenna disarmed my right-hand dagger. Now I had the disadvantage. Styx. I defended the best I could, looking for an opening. Then I saw it.

**Okay, I know that was a little boring, especially to you non-horsy people out there, but it will get better once they get to camp half-blood. Btw, this takes place a year after the Titan war. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Riverdalerider99: and now for the disclaimer!**  
**Nora: do we really have to do this?**  
**Riverdalerider99: we have to, do you want my story to be deleted?**  
**Nora: maybe...**  
**Riverdalerider99: oh, shut up!**  
**Leo Valdez: fine, I'll do it! Jeez. Riverdalerider99 owns nothing.**  
**All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**  
**(Meanwhile, Nora and Riverdalerider99 have been mentally wrestling)**  
**Riverdalerider99, trying to keep Nora from pinning her: thank you! Flame on!**

**Once again, I must give a shout out to izzywalz1999, who helped me**  
**write the previous cliffie as well as the next few. Flames accepted,**  
**but note I will use Leo as a shield.**

_Previously:_  
_We started to fight. It was evenly matched, until Jenna disarmed my_  
_right-hand dagger. Now I had the disadvantage. Styx. I defended the_  
_best I could, looking for an opening. Then I saw it._

Chapter 2.

Jenna's guard lowered, exposing her wrist. I slammed my hilt sideways  
at the base of her sword, and hit her wrist with my free hand. The  
moment the sword fell out of her hand, I touched my dagger to the base  
of her throat.

"Dead."

****line break****

"And then Kronos threw up the other major gods, who, being gods had  
been living and growing up completely fine in his stomach..."

And on and on. This teacher was the only Greek Mythology teacher in  
the history of teachers who can make Greek Mythology boring for me. I  
mean really, I know this already, but still. I was the only one even  
paying half attention. Everybody else was waiting for the last 15  
minutes before school ended for spring break to pass. Little did I  
know I wouldn't be coming back for a long time.

I don't have this class with Jenna, so I was really the only person  
who knew anything. Mortals are so ignorant, I swear to Zeus.

"Now class, who can tell me the only major god that wasn't in Kronos' stomach."

Silence. Nobody was even paying attention. After a few seconds of  
awkwardness, the teacher said, "Nora?"

"Zeus." I'm not even paying attention, but I could answer that in my sleep.

****line break****

Back home, I throw some ambrosia and a few changes of clothes in a  
backpack. I had clothes at camp, but you never knew when you would  
need normal clothes, not Camp Half-Blood clothes. I walk out my attic  
bedroom at the same time Jenna walks out of hers.

"Good timing." Jenna says, trying not to laugh at my shirt.

"Always." I reply. The shirt is a new one, one of two funny horse  
shirts. This one has a stick figure rider falling off a bucking stick  
figure horse. On the bottom it reads, "I do my own stunts." My friend,  
Emmy, gave it to me as a really late Christmas present.

We say good-bye to my dad and our stepmom.

Once we're tacked up, we tell the horses, "Camp Half-Blood. Run fast."

20 minutes later we're at the border to camp. Ace and Scout run so  
fast, the monsters can't keep up.

We slow to a normal horse pace, trotting into the cabin area. A few  
campers greet us, and Annabeth calls to me, "Nora, there's a meeting  
in the big house in 5 minutes. Jenna, Chiron wants you too."

Since I'm the only child of Khione, I'm the head counselor, but  
Hepheastus' head counselor is Leo. **(A/N, no HoO, but the main**  
**characters are still at Camp Half-Blood. And there's no curse of the**  
**Hepheastus cabin.)**

7 minutes later we sprint to the Big House. Chiron looks at us  
disapprovingly. "Nora, Jenna, so nice of you to join us."

"Sorry, Chiron, we just got here and had to cool down Ace and Scout."

He just nods his head. Let's just say Chiron doesn't really like our  
horses, being a centaur and all.

"Anyway, as I was saying, a good friend of mine, Albus Dumbledore, has  
invited a group of students to his school, to stay until the end of  
the year. I'm sending two groups of questers, with two different  
purposes, to his school."

"Chiron," Annabeth started, "what's so important about his quest?"

"Ah, yes, I forgot about that. Albus runs a school for wizards and  
witches, called Hogwarts."

"Seriously?" I ask, snorting.

"I assure you, it is called Hogwarts. And if you want to fit in there,  
you must learn to say it without laughing."

"That's impossible." Then it dawns on me. "Wait, I'm going on the  
quest!" I all but shriek.

"Yes, and accompanying you will be Jenna and Jacqueline." Jacqueline  
is my best friend, she is a daughter of Apollo. "Your quest's purpose  
will be to keep a boy named Harry Potter from jumping to conclusions.  
Here is a pamphlet with an short summary of Harry Potter and the  
school Hogwarts. Your books, in Ancient Greek, will be waiting for you  
at the school, and your wands will be given to you tomorrow morning,  
right before you leave."

Wow. I. Am. Going. On. A. Quest. No way, I'm so excited. This morning  
I was waiting for school to be over, now I'm going on a quest. I kind  
of tune out, but Chiron explains the second quest will be Annabeth,  
Percy, and Nico. Of course, I wasn't surprised. He then explains there  
purpose will be to find out as much as they can about a very evil guy,  
named something like Woldegart. I don't know. They'll be going as  
assistant teachers, but still sleep in the dorms. Percy will be  
assisting in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Nico will assist in  
Ancient Runes, and Annabeth will assist in Transfiguration.

Then Chiron drops the bomb. "One more thing. You will be getting there  
by plane."

"WHAT!" Percy, Nico, and I yell. Percy is a son of Poseidon, so  
that's kind of obvious, as well as Nico, son of Hades. But what most  
people don't know, even at camp, is that Aeolus and Boreas hate me, so  
I can't go more that ten feet in the air without being blown away to  
somewhere like Antarctica.

"Relax, Zeus has given Nico and Percy a pass."

"What about me?"

"What about you?" I can't believe Chiron didn't connect the dots, but  
I don't have time to be angry. Truth is, I'm so freaked out I'm  
shaking. The last time I flew was when the plane was forced to land in  
the Hudson River.

"Boreas and Aeolus hate me because I'm a daughter of Khione."

"I'm sure you'll be fine"

That didn't comfort be very much, but the topic was already shifting.  
Percy shot me a sympathetic look, I guess he's used having Zeus almost  
kill him. Chiron gave the tickets and directions to Annabeth, and then  
told us to go to bed.

**R&R! Enjoy. I already have the next few chapters ready, but I'm**  
**waiting for Internet connection, so after that updates will come more**  
**slowly.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Riverdalerider99: and now for the disclaimer!**  
**Nora: do we really have to do this?**  
**Riverdalerider99: we have to, do you want my story to be deleted?**  
**Nora: maybe...**  
**Riverdalerider99: oh, shut up!**  
**Leo Valdez: fine, I'll do it! Jeez. Riverdalerider99 owns nothing.**  
**All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**  
**(Meanwhile, Nora and Riverdalerider99 have been mentally wrestling)**  
**Riverdalerider99, trying to keep Nora from pinning her: thank you! Flame on!**

**Flames accepted, but note I will use Leo as a shield.**

Chapter 3

I wake up early, enjoying the snow and blue-gray walls. I read for a  
while (yes, I am probably the only demigod without dyslexia, but I'm  
the daughter of a minor goddess, so maybe that's why). I seriously  
love the PJO series, so maybe I'll share them with Percy someday.

When a decent hour arrives, I follow the instructions on the sheet of  
paper I found outside my door this morning, along with a trunk. It  
says to pack leather armor, and around five sets of mortal clothes. It  
also says the trunks will be magically transported, so we don't have  
to lug them around the airport.

We all gather by Thalia's Pine around 8:00, after breakfast. Chiron  
was there, and he had six boxes, and a small slip of paper. Once  
everyone was there, he started handing out the boxes.

"Percy, your wand is Cedar and the core is a Pegasus feather, 11 1/2  
inches, and it's slightly flexible. Annabeth, your wand is Beech and  
the core is an owl feather, 12 3/4 inches, and it's swishy. Nico, your  
wand is Ebony and the core is a Thestral scale, it's 13 5/9 inches,  
and it's unyielding. Jacqueline, your wand is English oak with the  
core of a golden bowstring, it's 12 inches, and temperamental. Jenna,  
your wand is Dogwood and molten Celestial Bronze, it's 11 inches, and  
is flexible. Nora, your wand is Chestnut and Hyperborean giant's hair,  
it's 13 inches, and unyielding."

I look at my wand. It's basically a stick with a handle. The pamphlet  
said Hecate temporarily blessed us so we could do magic at the same  
level as the wizards. The closer the quest gets, the more excited I  
am!

****line break****

Argus drives us to the airport, and the drive is sooo long, it's  
torture. I don't know how we'll all survive on the 6 hour plane  
flight.

We have almost no trouble at security, though they thought Annabeth's  
dagger was a pen and made her send it though the machine. When we get  
to the gate, we have some time, so the boys decide to get some food.  
Sooner than we expected, they call our flight, and we end up having to  
page the boys, which is dangerous because any PJO fans will look up at  
the names, and monsters will know where we are. They come a few  
minutes before they close the gate, panting.

I was sitting between Jenna and Annabeth. The moment we took off, I  
started praying to Zeus. Aeolus and Boreas can't blast me out of the  
sky if Zeus won't let them, right?

I was so nervous, I conked out two hours in. Then came a demigod  
dream. Hate them.

I was at Olympus, and Aeolus was there, arguing with Zeus. From what I  
could gather, Aeolus wanted to blast the plane out of the sky, but  
Zeus was saying it would make the other Olympians angry, because he  
broke his word. It makes me so warm and fuzzy to know Zeus doesn't  
give a damn about me, but he's just worried about his self image.

I woke up in time for the landing, praying just as hard as before.  
Judging from my dream, I wasn't going to get blasted out of the sky,  
but I wasn't taking any chances. The gods go back on their word a lot.

We landed safely, and I swore to the gods I would burn extra food at  
the next chance I had.

According to Annabeth, we were staying with a family called the  
Weasleys, which I had mistaken for weasels the first time I heard it.  
**(A/N, I know this is really cliché, but I had to do it :P)**

Then I saw a red-headed man holding a hand-printed sign that said,  
"American Transfer Students."

"There." I said, walking forward confidently.

"Uh, Nora, we don't know what that sign says." Percy told me.

I face-palmed. Sometimes, being the only non-dyslexic demigod can be  
really tiring. No one trusts my judgement.

"Dude, I'm not dyslexic. It says 'American Transfer Students.' I guess  
he doesn't want to raise suspicion, especially after the b-never  
mind." **(A/N, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico don't know about the books.**  
**Nora is waiting until the right to tell them. I'm leading you up to a**  
**fan fiction I'm going to write after this.)**

"After the what?"

"Not important. The important thing is that they can't know who we  
are. The only people who know are the teachers, Dumbledore, and the  
adult Weasleys. No one else can now until we are ready."

It killed me that no one knew when the quest would end, so the next  
time I would see my friends could be in two years, or never again. I'm  
starting to realize what Percy realized during his first quest: quests  
are not as fun as they seem from the outside.

We all seem to realize we've been standing still at the same time, and  
start walking.

**Plz no flames about the wand woods, I spent like 30 mins finding the**  
**perfect woods that match the character's characteristics from**  
**Pottermore.**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Riverdalerider99: and now for the disclaimer!**

**Nora: do we really have to do this?**

**Riverdalerider99: we have to, do you want my story to be deleted?**

**Nora: maybe...**

**Riverdalerider99: oh, shut up!**

**Leo Valdez: fine, I'll do it! Jeez. Riverdalerider99 owns nothing. All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

**(Meanwhile, Nora and Riverdalerider99 have been mentally wrestling)**

**Riverdalerider99, trying to keep Nora from pinning her: thank you! Flame on!**

**Big shoutout to Double Secret for proofreading this and the next chapter! Flames accepted, but note I will use Leo as a shield.**

**Btw, **_italicized and underlined_ **is Ancient Greek.**

Chapter 4

"Hi, I'm Arthur Weasley. You must be the-" Mr. Weasley lowered his voice, "-demigods."

"Yes sir." Annabeth, proving her worth as a daughter of Athena, took charge. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. This is Perseus Jackson, son of -"

"I go by Percy, Perseus is only for the use of my mom and the gods, sadly."

"Right. _Percy _Jackson_, _son of Poseidon. This is Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." As she said this, I noticed something in the corner of my eye. Tapping Annabeth, I gave her my best _monster alert _look. Thank the gods, she understood.

"We'll continue introductions in a sec, we have to deal with an issue that just came up. Please stay here, we'll be back soon."

"Why?" Percy asked. Holy mother Gaea, I swear to Zeus this boy is incredibly dense!

"_Percy, look over there, three armed dracanae want to kill you._" I said, turning him to face the monsters.

"_Oh. No kidding_."

"Yes, oh. Now come on."

We all get in formation. Within three minutes, there are three piles of golden dust on the airport floor.

We all run back to Mr. Weasley. He's gaping at us, but Annabeth just continues like nothing happened.

"This is Jenna Smith, daughter of Hepheastus. This is Jacqueline Nelson, daughter of Apollo, and this is Nora Smith, daughter of Khione, the snow goddess. Jenna and Nora are adoptive sisters, which is why they share the same last name."

I found it kind of sad that Annabeth had to tell Mr. Weasley who Khione is, but oh well. I'm just cranky because it's spring, and my powers weaken the warmer it gets.

We pile into a car, and drive to what Mr. Weasley calls "The Burrow." I guess that's what they call their house. I'm going to give up trying to understand the wizards' world. Who names their kid "Foldywart" and calls their house The Burrow?

Even though I don't approve of naming houses, The Burrow lives up to its name. It's a crazy, chaotic building, and has a equally chaotic front and back yard. Apparently the family knew that we had arrived, because they were standing in a clump in front of the door.

"Hi, you must be the transfer students! I'm Molly Weasley, this is Percy, the twins are Fred and George, this is Ron, this young lady is Ginny, and these are Ron's friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, who are staying here for the Easter holidays." **(A/N, since spring break starts at a different time in Vermont than it does in England, there are only a few days left in the British spring break, while Nora and Jenna's in Vermont just started.) **She seems as though she was looking for a reaction but she got nothing visible. I felt Annabeth stiffen next to me, but she relaxed quickly. We introduced ourselves. Afterwards we all had a laugh about the two Percys, and it was decided we would call Percy Weasley, "Weasley," and Percy Jackson, "Jackson."

Mrs. Weasley continued, "I'm sorry to say we don't have enough space to give you your own rooms, so Annabeth and Jacqueline, you'll be sharing with Ginny, while Hermione, Nora, and Jenna will take Ron's room, while Ron and Harry will share with our Percy. Nico and Percy Jackson, you can sleep on mattresses in the living room, if that's okay with you."

The boys assured Mrs. Weasley it was fine, and she conjured some right out of thin air!

It was the first time it became really clear this was a magical family. We had seen the expanding car, and some gnomes, but nobody until then had actually done magic.

"Now, you all have some free time before dinner, except Ron, Fred, and George, you need to de-gnome the garden. You're all welcome to help them. I'll call you to help for dinner."

Weasley and his family left upstairs, except for a few of them. Since Weasley was upstairs, we went back to calling Percy Percy.

Ron and the twins apparently weren't ready to de-gnome the garden, because they hung out with us for a while. The first thing Percy did was fall asleep.

"Awwww man," Nico whined, "he slept the whole way over. Why can't we wake him up?"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" We all screamed. The wizards looked at us weirdly.

"You made him like this, Mr. I Need to Get My Father to Try to Kill Percy and Then Put Him in More Mortal Danger!" Annabeth said.

"I didn't know our friend way down there was going to do that to him!"

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione were looking at us strangely. We all were glaring at Nico, who was holding up his hands in defense.

"What is going on?" Harry finally asked.

"Nico over there 'accidentally' made Percy fall into a fast flowing river and he hit his head on a rock." Annabeth improvised wildly.

"WHAT?" Percy sat up, looking at Annabeth.

"We were just talking about your incident last year way down there."

"Oh, that. I don't blame Nico. How was he supposed to know what would happen? Besides, I like getting getting trapped in airtight prisons." Percy joked.

"What?" Hermione choked.

"Just joking. That didn't really happen." Percy said weakly.

"Percy has a very odd sense of humor, we usually just ignore his jokes." I interjected.

"Hey! Offensive, your worse than Thalia and Nico combined." Percy shot me a dirty look.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron spoke up, which was good, because Percy and I were about to bust out the magic weapons. And that definitely would have ended up with me getting hurt.

"Just some inside jokes from school. We had an...um...issue last year, but it got resolved, so know we joke about it." Jenna said.

"Oh sure, make it sound like it was easy! Are you trying to dirty Zoe's name?" All the demigods gasped. They knew it was a really mean thing to sat too. The moment I said it a _giant _rush of guilt washed over me.

"Oh my gods Jenna. I really didn't mean that." The damage had been done though. Jenna looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm getting really tired of saying this, but what in the name of Merlin is going on?" Harry asked. Hermione looked worried about Jenna, and Ron looked oblivious.

"Um," I said. How to answer this one? "Can you excuse us for a sec? I need to talk to Jenna. Annabeth can tell you what happened. And Annabeth, remember to include these things: Silena was a hero in the end, Zoe came down fighting, and Percy helped get people of my parentage recognized. _And don't reveal us!"_

_"I know!"_ She hissed.

I hoped Annabeth could explain it all without revealing us, especially the Ancient Greek, but I trusted her with my life. I grabbed Jenna's hand and took her to a secluded room. Now Jenna actually did start to cry.

"Jenna, look at me. Zoe was my best friend in the whole world. Yours too. But you're my sister. There's nothing you could ever do to change that." I took a deep breath. I'm really bad with apologies. "There's also no way you can keep secrets from me. I love you, and I know you didn't mean what you said that way. You were just trying to keep us from being revealed. I didn't think, you know it's my fatal flaw. If I could, I would take it back in an instant. But I can't. So just trust me and know I didn't mean it that way."

I paused. I could feel my grief trying to rise, but I resisted. I couldn't break down. Jenna needed me right now. But I just couldn't hold it in.

"I wish she was alive." Tears started running down my face.

Jenna hadn't said a word this whole time, but now she hugged me and said, "I know, I want her back too."

Then I heard something. Someone had heard that whole conversation. Styx. How much did we reveal?

**Oooooh, cliffie. I know they aren't even at Hogwarts yet, but I promise they'll get there in the next chapter. I know all the Hogwarts students weren't at the Burrow for Easter holiday, but for the sake of the story, just pretend, please.**

**Btw, Zoe (NOT Zoë Nightshade) was a daughter of Hephaestus and Nora and Jenna's best friend. They were an inseparable group, always together. Zoe died in the Titan War, and both Jenna and Nora were there when she died. There will be a flashback at some point explaining what happened. I know it's sappy, but I had to include a sister moment. It kind of got out of hand. Oh well. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Riverdalerider99: and now for the disclaimer!**

**Nora: do we really have to do this?**

**Riverdalerider99: we have to, do you want my story to be deleted?**

**Nora: maybe…**

**Riverdalerider99: oh, shut up!**

**Leo Valdez: fine, I'll do it! Jeez. Riverdalerider99 owns nothing. All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

**(Meanwhile, Nora and Riverdalerider99 have been mentally wrestling)**

**Riverdalerider99, trying to keep Nora from pinning her: thank you! Flame on!**

**Flames accepted, but note I will use Leo as a shield.**

**Remember, **_italicized and underlined_** is Ancient Greek.**

_Previously_:

_Then I heard something. Someone had heard the whole conversation. Styx. How much did we reveal?_

Chapter 5

"_We are total idiots. For the first time I actually want that to be a monster"_ I whisper to Jenna, grief forgotten. If there's one thing you can say about demigods, it's that we bounce back quickly.

"_I know. If it was a kid, we're screwed._" Jenna whispers back.

"_On the count of three. One, two, three!_"

We burst out, and we find…a cat!

It's bushy, orange, and beat up, but it looks plenty intelligent.

I know it sounds stupid, but I tell it, "You heard nothing."

I swear it understood me. I wouldn't be surprised. I've seen plenty weirder. Hermione comes hurrying in.

"Oh that's convenient. You found Crookshanks. Crookshanks likes the gnomes, so whenever we de-gnome the garden, I bring him out. Also, Percy wanted to tell you not to worry, and he says that he highly recommends de-gnoming. He said something about strengthening your throwing arm, Nora." Hermione said this all in one breath, which was quite the accomplishment.

"Sounds great to me!" I exclaimed, getting up and following Hermione. After a few seconds, Jenna follows us. One of the reason I jumped on the opportunity to de-gnome was that because I throw my daggers as well as fight with them, so I am always trying to develop my back and arm strength so I can throw the dagger farther.

De-gnoming was fun. You had to catch the gnomes and then throw them as far away as you can over the wall. I was surprised at how weak the wizards were. We had a contest to see who could throw the farthest, and all of us [the demigods] beat them easily. Percy barely beat me, and I barely beat Annabeth. Jenna, Jacqueline, and Nico weren't that bad, but they have a different fighting style, so they don't have as much strength in those areas. Time passed quickly.

****line break****

At night, I heard Ginny sneak into the room Jenna and I were sharing with Hermione. I knew Jenna was asleep, but I was faking asleep while thinking about the quest. When I heard the door open, I decided to trust my instincts and stay still. They were right. Ginny sat down on Hermione's bed with her back to me. Hermione then sat up next to her. So Hermione was expecting Ginny, good to know.

Ginny whispered, "so, what do you think about the transfer student?"

Hermione whispered back, "I'm not sure. I think they seem really trustworthy, but something doesn't add up. They speak a dead language fluently. They are all really athletic and strong. They seem to have a lot of family issues."

"I don't think it's our place to pry, if they want to share, they probably will. And they haven't given us any reasons to dislike them." Ginny responded. Honestly, I knew I probably shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but it wasn't like I could block them out, and this was giving me valuable information.

Hermione seemed to agree. "I say we wait and see what happens. They all are friendly, and I don't think they would hurt us, so let's just be nice and see what happens. Apparently, this concluded the whisper session, because Ginny got up and left. To make it realistic, I shifted and mumbled something, but then I steadied my breathing. I could almost feel Ginny relax. She shut the door quietly.

Well, that was informative. I learned we really need to keep our cover, because we needed to stay friendly with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

****line break****

We had to get up early in the morning, owing to the fact that there were so many of us. It took everybody else a long time to get ready, but us demigods were ready really quickly. Blame the fact that we're always nearly dying.

*****I'm going to skip over a bunch of technicalities. Basically, they find their own compartment and Nora shares her discoveries******

Annabeth went crazy over the architecture. Percy literally had to shake her to get her to start walking again. We had to get into these carriages drawn by these skeleton horses are something. All the other demigods could see them, but when we asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione, they just looked at us strangely. Nico said they were thestrals, and the only way to see them was to see someone die. That made sense. We were demigods. Our lives were so short, and so many people had died in the Titan War.

A teacher named Professor McGonagall told us we had to get "sorted," whatever that meant. She also told us Percy, Annabeth, and Nico needed to get sorted, as they were still Hogwarts age, even if they were being student teachers. It was just symbolic, she said, they wouldn't actually be staying in the dorms.

She led us into a giant hall, which had the stars on the ceiling. I spotted Zoë Nightshade in the stars, as well as a few others. Percy told us a little about Zoë, and I think I would've liked her. I've thought about joining the Hunters, and am still thinking about it, but even though I don't like boys, I would have to leave my sister, my horses, and camp behind.

I'm getting off topic. Apparently, Dumbledore had just finished explaining we were transfer students, so there was a smattering of applause. **(A/N, I've always wanted to use that word. Smattering. Such a strange word. Off topic, sorry.) **Dumbledore explained that the student teachers were going to get sorted first, and that they wouldn't sit with their house because they were still teachers.

McGonagall had a piece of parchment which apparently had our names on them, because she looked at it and read, "Chase, Annabeth."

Annabeth sat down on the stool, and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. She jumped visibly. After about a minute, the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Annabeth looked relieved to have the hat off her head as she stood up and walked to the staff table.

"Di Angelo, Nico" Nico walked up and had the hat placed on his head. When the hat touched his head, he jumped slightly. Then he frowned. From my distance, I could hear him mumble, "don't you dare, hat. No!"

What was that about? Finally, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

'Kay, then. That was strange. Nico walked to the faculty table, shaking his head. Now it was Percy's turn.

"Jackson, Perseus." McGonagall said. Percy corrected her. "Percy is fine, ma'am."

Even Percy looked surprised when he put the hat on! What was with that hat? Eventually, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The students were looking at Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. Apparently, people weren't sorted into Gryffindor with that regularity. Percy joined Annabeth and Nico at the staff table.

Now it was our turn.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

**Riverdalerider99: and now for the disclaimer!**

**Nora: do we really have to do this?**

**Riverdalerider99: we have to, do you want my story to be deleted?**

**Nora: maybe...**

**Riverdalerider99: oh, shut up!**

**Leo Valdez: fine, I'll do it! Jeez. Riverdalerider99 owns nothing. All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

**(Meanwhile, Nora and Riverdalerider99 have been mentally wrestling)**

**Riverdalerider99, trying to keep Nora from pinning her: thank you! Flame on!**

**Flames accepted, but note I will use Leo as a shield. Once again, shoutout to Double Secret and Ecogirl11 because they both proofread this chapter and the last one. Ecogirl11 also just started a fanfiction. If you like Game of Thrones and the Hunger Games go to her profile. Btw, **_**italics **_**are the sorting hat's thoughts. Peace! Also, I'm listening to **_**Iris**_** by the Goo Goo Dolls, and, as was pointed out by Arrietta Vistoso (sp?) in a fan fic, is made for Percy and Annabeth.**

**"**Nelson, Jacqueline." Jacqueline walked up.

"Good luck, Jacky!" Jenna called. I seconded this with a smile and a double thumbs-up.

This one took a while. After three minutes, the hat finally yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The students were definitely whispering. Apparently this was unheard of.

"Smith, Jenna" McGonagall called. I squeezed Jenna's hand before she walked up and put the hat on. I could see her expression anger, then sadden. Seriously, what was with this hat? Why did everybody have these reactions?

Just then, the hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The students weren't even bothering to whisper, they were chattering. It also might have been because I was wearing a white eye patch that contrasted with my black shirt. I guess they aren't used to eye patches. Only one thing to mentally reply to that. GET USED TO IT! Sorry, off topic again. Jeez, my thoughts are messed up today. McGonagall cleared her throat, trying to get everyone quiet. Finally, they quieted down.

"Thank you. Smith, Nora." McGonagall said, clearly relieved everyone had shut up. My name queued more whispering. I heard a few snippets: "-look nothing alike!" and "what's wrong with her eye?"

Whatever. I walked up and McGonagall put the hat on my head. _Well, well, well. _The hat's voice came into my head. So this was why everybody had jumped. _Yet another demigod. So many of you! It's like sorting mentally disturbed people, the things you've seen. Well, let's get on with it. _I could feel the hat prodding my memories. I tried to stop it, but this thing was clearly skilled. _Rejected by your mother, but hid your pain. Good, good. Ahhh, let's see. Seen your friend die in front of her. Oh good, it's always so nice when people's friends talk to them before they die. Nice last words. Let's see. Terrible for Slytherin. Likes to read, but doesn't seek knowledge for knowledge's sake. No good for Ravenclaw. Oooh, this is tough. You'd be great in both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Want to be with your friends, do you? That's what makes you a Hufflepuff. But I suppose you'd be best in, _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Finally. I joined Jenna and Jacqueline, who were sitting with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Harry looked weary. I guess he was having some issues.

"Finally! You took longer that me!" Jacqueline, or Jacky, as I called her, said. Food magically appeared on the table. Characteristically, Ron started stuffing his face. I picked at the food, it not being what I was used to. Chiron had told us that if we sacrificed to the gods whenever we were able to, we didn't have to do it at every meal, since there wasn't a fireplace in the Great Hall.

"So, Nora, what happened to your eye?" A boy sitting next to Harry asked. Of course it had to come up. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been kind enough not to ask. Correction: Harry and Hermione had been kind enough. I had the feeling Ron had been threatened.

"Seamus, that's really rude. It might be sensitive." Hermione scolded. Seamus scowled.

"It's fine. I mean, I might as well tell you sooner that later." I said. I honestly would rather Seamus spread the word than me being asked about my eye everywhere I went.

"When I was 7, I was chasing Jenna through the house and I tripped and fell into the corner of the kitchen table. I hit my left eye, and the corner hit my retina, the part that lets me see. The shape of my eye changed, but it has eventually evened out as my vitreous jelly returned. Blood vessels were punctured which made the whites of my eye bruise. I'm now blind and I wear an eye patch so people know I'm blind and also because it looks kinda gross." **(A/N, sorry for the eye references, but in science, I'm doing a report on the eye so I figured out what happened to Nora's eye.)**

"Oh." Seamus said. "Can I see?"

Of course. That's always the first thing people ask when they hear what happened. Also, I maintain it's a really lame way to hurt yourself, especially if you're a demigod. Fellow demigods are always like, _what monster did that to your eye?_ And then I have to tell them I crashed into a table, and they always look at me like I'm pathetic.

"I'd rather not while your eating, but if you insist…" I flipped my eye patch up, earning unanimous gasps, excluding Jenna and Jacqueline of course. I have to admit, it is pretty gross. My pupil and iris are fine, but the white part of my eye is a gross reddish-purple.

"Yup, gross, but you asked. Anything else?" I say, enjoying everybody's reactions. Ron has his mouth open, displaying the half-chewed food inside, Harry looks slightly green, and Hermione looks 2-parts repulsed and 1-part scientifically interested. Others are following Seamus' example and closing their eyes.

Seamus had one more thing to ask. "Why the color white?"

I shrug. "People are gonna stare, why not give them something to stare at? Besides the one I have on, I have a navy blue one and a black one."

****LINE BREAK****

Ron, Harry, and Hermione showed us to the common room. When Hermione announced that the password was _"Vlacas," _Jenna, Jacqueline, and I cracked up. I mean, come on. "Idiot" in Ancient Greek. I'm sure some teacher decided to annoy us. Everybody was staring, and I managed to choke out, "Inside joke. You kinda had to be there."

It was only a half-truth. Other than the password, the common room was pretty cool. It was really cozy, and had overstuffed armchairs everywhere. The only thing I didn't like about it was the heat. Hello, daughter of Khione here?

Apparently, the rooms had been rearranged to make room for us. We were sharing a room with Hermione, a girl named Lavender, and a girl named Helena. **(A/N, OC modeled after my friend Ecogirl11)** We said good night and went up to our dorm to meet the other girls. Lavender was a little girly, but Helena was cool. She was reading a book called _Game of Thrones._ When she saw me looking, she smiled guiltily.

"I like reading muggle fantasy books." I smiled. I had a lot in common with her already! Some of the other demigods always thought I was strange for reading fantasy books when I'm already living one, but I love those books.

"I read fantasy too! The other kids at my ca- er, school, think it's pointless, though. _Game of Thrones _is awesome. I'm only halfway through though. Arya is awesome." **(A/N, please ignore geekiness! Some will get it, most will not ;P )**

"Winter is coming." She agreed. "Anyway, nice to meet you."

****LINE BREAK****

The next day just when breakfast was ending, McGonagall called us up. She handed us schedules, sorry, _time tables_ and gave explained to us that if we tapped our wands on writing in Ancient Greek and said, "_graeco," _it would translate to English, and vice versa. We thanked her greatly. She also told us we couldn't use the spell on writing that everyone else would see too.

We ran off to our first class, which just so happened to be Defense Against the Dark Arts. Yes, Percy was helping with that class!

Apparently, Professor Lupin was sick (and it's a full moon), so Percy got to take over his first class. This was going to be hilarious, especially since Annabeth couldn't cover up Percy's mistakes.

We lined up with the other students outside the classroom. Percy obviously didn't know we were all outside, because he wasn't there.

"Jackson, get your Kelpy Face out here!" Jacqueline finally yells. Jenna and I high five her while the other students looked at her strangely. Huh, some people actually respect their teachers. Life is weird that way. Seriously, besides saving the world, what can you respect Percy for? Anyway, Percy popped out, and looked surprised to see us lined up.

"So that's were you all were. Thanks, Sunny, for that." Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"LAMENESS! Is that the best you can do, Killer Whale?" I just couldn't help it. With an insult like that, he was asking for it. **(A/N, izzywalz1999, Double Secret, Ecogirl11, see what I did there with the lameness?) **Some of the students asked why he was tolerating this "obvious disrespect" (Hermione's words.)

Percy waved it off. "I owe Jacqueline one. After all, when I tried archery, I'm the one who almost killed her." Of course, that sent off another round of whispering, but Percy decided to focus. Well, focus as much as someone with ADHD can.

"So yeah. Um, Lupin's not feeling well, so I get to take over today! This year, we will be alternating between magical and physical defense. Raise your hand if you think you can adequately defend yourself in a fight without magic."

Jenna, Jacqueline, and I raised our hands confidently, smiling. Harry, Seamus, and a few others raised their hands.

"Okay then. Nora, would you like to try a fight against this dummy?" With a wave of Percy's wand the dummy came alive. I nodded eagerly. I have a feeling gymnastics will come in handy here. I stepped up and stretched a little. Then I spread my feet and lowered my center of gravity.

"Begin."


	7. Chapter 6

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! My grade is nearing the end of a 5 month long project, so we're getting a lot of homework. Updates will come slower until the middle of March. Sorry :(**

**So, I decided to get rid of the disclaimer, because I realized it was stupid to have the same one constantly. **

**Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed, this is FANfiction, so there's no way I could be Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowiing**

**Flames accepted, but note I will use Leo as a shield. I really don't have a lot to say, except please review. I get this happy feeling whenever I get one! Here's the chapter. Also, I realized in the beginning of this chapter, Nora is kind of superhuman. It will tie into her fatal flaw later.**

_Previously_

"Okay then. Nora, would you like to try a fight against this dummy?" With a wave of Percy's wand the dummy came alive. I nodded eagerly. I have a feeling gymnastics will come in handy here. I stepped up and stretched a little. Then I spread my feet and lowered my center of gravity.

"Begin."

Chapter 7

I backed up. When the dummy started to come towards me, I sprinted forward and vaulted off its shoulders. I landed strongly, and in one swift motion brought my leg up and clipped the heel of my boot against the dummy's head, which, if it was alive, would knock it unconscious.

"What now?" I asked innocently. Percy gave me a playful glare.

"Nora, Nora, Nora. Just can't miss an opportunity to show off. Why don't you tell everybody why you can do this, and then do it again, without punching, kicking, or gymnastics."

"You take all the fun out of life. Fine. I've been doing gymnastics since I was five, and at our camp I help teach a self-defense class. And now, as Professor Jackson says, I'll do it again." I threw a glare at Percy, and faced the dummy again.

"Begin…again."

This time, I let the dummy take a few swings, which I dodged, leading it in a circle.

While dodging his messy punches, I asked Percy what I was supposed to do. He told me to painlessly flip him. Easy enough. I stepped inside his strike, grabbed his shirt in one hand and his arm with the other, and pulled him over my foot, effectively tripping him.

"Close enough." Percy said. "Okay, I want everybody to find a partner. I think there will need to be one group of three. Nora, Jenna, and Jacqueline, I think you should be that group. I'll come talk to you in a minute. The rest of you, taking turns with a dummy, I want you to practice dodging a physical punch, like this."

Percy stood in front a dummy, and it tried to punch him, slowly. Percy dodged easily. "It will take practice, so don't be discouraged if it takes a while to dodge effectively. The dummy's punches will be slow, and won't hit you hard. Begin."

Jenna, Jacqueline, and I stood watching them. Percy walked around the room, making sure everybody was doing it right. Then, he walked towards us with a smile on his face. _Uh oh, _I thought. He was fiddling with Riptide, so I figured Percy was going to be temporarily evil. I was right.

"You three get to practice dodging, NOT hitting back. I know _in the demigod world, this would get you killed, but we can't blow our cover. Don't you dare use your powers, or I will use mine against you. And I'm invincible."_ Percy walked off, an evil smile on his face. He apparently wanted us to try to punch each other, because he didn't give us a dummy. We started the activity.

After a while, Percy called stop. "That was good for beginners. Remember, everybody has different capacities, but that doesn't mean someone is weak. No homework, because next class you have magical Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Next up, Ancient Runes. Joy. Though, Nico's helping in that class, so it might not be that bad.

We walked into the room, and there was a professor who introduced herself as Professor Babbling **(A/N, I looked it up, and apparently that's the name of the professor. Go figure)**. On the side, Nico looked extremely uncomfortable. Only Hermione was in this class, so we sat next to her.

Jacky whispered, "I really don't want to have to learn another dead language."

"Hahaha. For all we know, we might be learning Ancient Greek. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Cuz we totally don't know Ancient Greek!" Jenna chimed in. Raising her voice, she said, "Yo, Nico, what are we learning?"

"Not telling." He said, with a creepy smile. That kid defines the words "if looks could kill." On the other hand, Nico could kill someone without looking at them, so nevermind.

"Attention, class. We will be continuing our study of Ancient Greek Runes this year and next year. Please pull out your notes from before class and write a conversation between two people introducing themselves. You have 15 minutes. Transfer students, come over here for a second."

We walked up, while Nico left to go check on people, giving us another knowing smile.

"I understand you speak Ancient Greek fluently, but try not to make it obvious. I will be giving you more advanced work, and for now just do the activity everyone else is doing. You will have more complex homework, but you will stick with the class during classtime. Understood? Good. Now get to work."

Hmmm. What to write? I got out some parchment, a quill, and ink (wizards are so old fashioned). Dipping the quill, I wrote in Ancient Greek:

_Person One: Hi, nice to meet you._

_Person Two: Nice to meet you too. I'm [insert name here], what's your name?_

_Person One: I'm [insert name here]. I'm from [insert country here]. Where are you from?_

_Person Two: I'm from [insert country here]. It was nice talking to you. See you later._

That was easy. I looked around the room. Everyone was writing, but some faster than others. Hermione was writing furiously, checking her notes every so often. Jacky and Jenna had already finished, and were talking - sorry, whisper-yelling - at Nico. I whispered to them, "Guys, you're distracting everyone, shut up!"

They shut up. I leaned over and read Hermione's piece. It was good, but there were some grammatical mistakes. Finally, Professor Babbling called stop. We passed our parchments forward. Babbling waved her wand and instructions appeared on the board. I read them quietly to Jenna, who told Jacqueline.

It was really easy, so I just skimmed through it. It was just some grammatical stuff we needed to read from the textbook. I ended up playing Greek hangman with Jenna and Jacky. Jenna had us guess the words, which ended up being "melting snow."

I wrote a message on the scrap of parchment, which read: _Next winter, you will so pay._ Jenna just grinned innocently, while Jacqueline was trying not to laugh. We were finally told our homework, and dismissed.

Everyone else had to write a short summary of their holiday, but we got 7 inches of parchment on where we live, our family, and what we like to do. It wasn't hard, but it was tedious. The day dragged on.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry so much for not updating in so long! As you can tell, I am a really slow updater, and I'm also busy. I just want to let you know that updates will always be slow, sorry about that. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter, and understand. Thanks!**

_Oh gods, how much longer? _Was the only think running through my head by the time Thursday came. Hogwarts was so much harder than my school back in Vermont. The teachers – excepting Annabeth, Nico, and Percy, of course – demanded the upmost respect and attention. Not easy for ADHD demigods.

McGonagall was the worst. Yes, what she had to say was interesting, but half her class consisted of constant talking. Which meant that Jenna, Jackie, and I pretty much had no idea what she said afterwards. As for the homework, don't get me started! We weren't even a week back from break and the teachers were loading us with work. And I knew from the few chances we had to talk to Annabeth, Percy, and Nico that they too, were overwhelmed with work. Professor Lupin had recovered, but we still had a weekly physical class, and Percy pushed us much harder than he did at camp.

Off topic now. Back to Thursday. I was totally frazzled and looking forward to the weekend **(A/N, not quoting Rebecca Black, I hate her.) **Our quest was not going well – Harry was clearly going through a lot, but wouldn't tell anyone what was up – so I was a little worried when the demigods were called up to Dumbledore's office Thursday afternoon. Actually, I was a little miffed he chose today to meet with us, because I had a lot of homework. McGonagall took us from the common room and led us to a gargoyle, where Percy, Annabeth, and Nico were waiting, Percy and Annabeth holding hands. McGonagall said something I couldn't quite catch, and the gargoyle spiraled up, revealing a stairway.

"Go on up, and be polite." She said. Like that was going to happen. With Percy, Nico, and Jenna in the same room, I really hoped Dumbledore didn't have a temper. As we walked up the stairs, I felt a worm of anxiety, which I quickly pushed down. _It's just an old dude, nothing to be afraid of, _I reminded myself.

In the office, there were plenty of weird trinkets and silver spinning devices, which were making soothing whirring sounds. We approached the desk, where the old man himself was scratching out something with his quill on parchment. When he didn't notice us, Percy, taking the first opportunity to be rude, said, "You look a lot older up close."

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, slapping him. Then she said, "Oh Hades that hurt! Stupid curse." **(A/N, the curse of Achilles, in case you couldn't figure it out.) **Then, of course, Nico said indignantly, "HEY! Don't use my father's name as a curse!" We all looked at him incredously.

"Everyone uses your dad's name as a curse! Why get mad at Annabeth?" Jenna said. Nico glared at her. "I get mad at everyone else, too!" Everyone started shouting, and it was so loud I couldn't hear myself think. It was insane! Time to take action. "EVERYBODY SHUT THE HADES UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone looked at me. Nico started to say, "Don't use –"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE! IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!" I yelled, pulling out one of my knives. Then, remembering Dumbledore was sitting right in front of us, I slowly put away my knife and said awkwardly, "um, hi."

"Hello demigods, and thank you for that wonderful proof that your vocal cords work perfectly." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. I was immediately chastened, and a glance at my fellow demigods said they felt the same. Apparently Dumbledore had that weird ability to make a funny joke and make you feel like you're in trouble at the same time.

"Anyway," Dumbledore continued, "I need your help." Well, that was unexpected. And here I was thinking we were in trouble. Dumbledore had suddenly turned serious, and I got the feeling that didn't outwardly happen a lot. "With what?" Jenna asked, ending the yawning void of silence.

"A number of things, but I suppose I should give you a bit of history first. Twelve years ago, a very evil wizard named Voldemort was at his peak of power, and he tried to—"

"Kill Harry Potter, yes. But why is this important now? I thought Voldemort was gone?" Annabeth said, interrupting Dumbledore. Percy shouted, "HA! Now you're being rude! And you're never rude to teachers!" "Shut up, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth shot back.

Good grief, I have to shut these two up. "Both of you, shush…wow, I'm shutting people up a lot today. Please continue, Dumbledore, and don't worry, I'll punch the next person who speaks."

"Thank you, Nora, but I'm sure that is unnecessary. To answer Annabeth's questions, I believe Voldemort is trying to make a return. Even if you choose not to fight – and I can't blame you – we do need your help." Dumbledore was clearly not used to asking little (in his eyes) kids for help.

"You," he said, looking at Nico, "are a son of Hades, correct?" Nico nodded. Dumbledore double-checked all our parentages. "Will you help?" Annabeth glanced at all of us, taking in our expressions. "Of course, sir. We'd be happy to help in any way we can." She said, speaking for the group. We all nodded our consent.

"Thank you. Currently, I have two things I need, and I think that some of you will find your abilities more useful that others. Please do not be offended, as I cannot create jobs out of thin air. As you may or may not know, I am occasionally in contact in contact with the gods. Hades has been keeping something very powerful, because he is afraid of what will happen if someone unworthy finds it. I need you to get it." Dumbledore looked us all in the eye as he was talking, making sure we understood.

Whoa. Was he expecting us to go to the Underworld and convince _Hades _to give us something? This guy has officially cracked. Jackie decided to voice my concerns. "Um, no offense sir, but you're asking us to go to the Underworld – a place few demigods, excluding Nico, have ever returned from, – talk to Hades – a very changeable and untrustworthy god – and bring something back? I'm sorry, but in demigod-speak we call that certain death, even with Nico."

"Sir," Annabeth cut in, "I'm afraid I have to agree with Jacqueline. Hades is in a good mood once or twice a _millennia._ How do you expect us to retrieve something from him? Also, what is this mystery item?"

"Ah, the item, yes. It is called the Resurrection Stone."


End file.
